Page143
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' More interesting items/ideas for Bioshock Rapture MMORPG ' --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Part 16 --- --- --- --- --- Melting the Ice: It was of some interest in BS1/BS2 melting ice to unblock things and to uncover goodies. So this can be expanded upon in the MMORPG with more opportunities (except as Ex-Splicers you no longer have that convenient 'Incinerate' Plasmid that made it easy.) Some areas will be those 'winter wonderlands' which heating failure and water leaks generate. Depending on when it got frozen and whether anyone else was smart enough to investigate, all kinds of goodies might exist under that ice. In a Rapture where intact machinery can be more valuable than anything else, there is that to find also. Interesting thing is that Ice can reform again (and generally the place is a bit cold, so don't take too long to do what needs to be done). Come back later and you likely would have to thaw things out again. You would have to fix the problem to prevent the icing - usually by restoring the heating that generally prevents all of Rapture from turning into one large icebox. --- --- --- - Plunging into the Abyss - New Ride at BioShock-land : How much of Persephone was lost when Sofia Lamb blew up some supports in her sour-grapes bid at extortion/suicide. It was first the Inner Persephone (North Cell Blocks) and then likely was only part of that set of buildings (various sections were joined by those narrow easily broken connecting tubes). The few explosions we heard were not enough to cut the supports on such a large massive building complex (much of which is embedded in the cavern cliff faces). I guess we will have to go back there to see what is left. Possibly the demolition was all a deception - yet another attempt to manipulate (the 'last' pile of explosives wasnt even on a structural support of Persephone -- Sofia was herself a few dozen feet away and would have been killed by a large explosion. Tip - fermented urine mixed with fuel oil don't much make an effective explosive). Eleanor says the building will plunge miles deep (assuming...), but if she has had the Big Sister changes, then she could probably survive it (and depending on the Alpha conversions, so could Delta). I actually wonder why they (Rapturians) went to the effort to make the Prison so fancy. You can't really see much of it from inside, and its in a cavern so isn't visible from anywhere else in the City. Make it 'foreboding' looking ?? When its mostly just the inmates who ever see it AFTER committing their criminal acts?? Suspending it over the edge of the Abyss had to make it more expensive to construct - hardly anything you would think Sinclair would bother to pay extra for, so it had to have been built that way previous to his appointment as Rapture's jailkeeper. Originally a research center for the Abyss and a possible Tourist Attraction ?? Possibly. Would help explain those other oddities. --- --- --- In-game maps should be taken with a grain of salt : http://images.wikia.com/bioshock/images/a/a4/Inner_Persephone_Map.jpg 'M' (Metro Station) marked on the Persephone map ?? - The indicated door is a BOARDED UP Atlantic Express portal with no security checkpoint/gates of any kind that you would expect for a Prison access. We went thru an airlock from Outer Persephone -- though you got there from the other end (which DID look like a proper reception area) via an elevator, gotten to only via a secret open Ocean entrance ... (requiring diving suits??) ?? SO that really wasn't THE main entrance. Trolley/Bathysphere station ??? No sign. With all the people supposedly shipped to the Prison, it seems ineffectively connected to Rapture, and ditto for Lamb's minions/food/supplies to be able to get to the de facto capitol of Lamb-land. ( Boxes of fresh fish sit in the kitchen there, so some routine transportation to/from other parts of Rapture must be there somewhere.) 'Main Docking Platform' ??? - where submarines somehow brought inmates in (like boats to Alcatraz ...)??? That's supposed to be an airlock -- with Sinclair's monstrous oddly shaped Lifeboat parked there - ever since the 1958 prison revolt ?? Looks like it was pretty permanent (that upper viaduct to board it...), so no getting thru into Persephone that way. (And I'm sure THAT Lifeboat' was labeled as something else, and fooled everybody -- or it was just understood that the ONLY emergency Lifeboat in Rapture was reserved for the City's prison inmates). The fact that Inner Persephone is in a cavern/edge of the Abyss trench and is deeper in depth than Fontaine Futuristic makes it rather harder for any of the 'Metro' systems we've seen to reach it (both Bathysphere and AE stations are also rather large facilities -- and nothing like them appears on the map). Maybe there was a Atlantic Express track siding going there long before (one of those extra lines on the AE map, perhaps ??), but that AE line seems out of commission in BS2 times (when it actually would have been convenient for Lamb's purposes). http://www.game-archivist.com/rapture/img/museum/skyboxes/fullsize/Skybox_10_Gulag_Cave.jpg Outer Persephone does have LOTS of nice holding cells (you can see many more of them by using the Fly/Ghost cheats when you are the Little Sister and have the 'sudden reality' view when you pickup the items for Eleanor's Suit.) Sinclair's monster 'Lifeboat' looks like something that could have originally been planned as a replacement for that ridiculous Lighthouse that screamed "Here We Are" (and should have been torn down in 1952 when its purpose had largely ended). A submersible Lighthouse that could rise when needed (a few sanctioned cargo runs from outside were still needed to stock up on critical materials and items that Rapture simply could not be 'self-sufficient' in), but could hide the rest of the time.Perhaps Ryan was having that problem solved, but then the Civil War and his death intervened, and then Sinclair (who possibly had the contract to build it) repurposed it for his own use (possibly as always he intended). Not sure why many parts of Persephone have similar marine growths like Dionysus Park had (which WAS completely flooded for many years). Mere leaks are not enough for barnacles and seaweed to grow on walls(and I don't think the Prison complex had a planned/manicured 'Sea' motif like the Adonis Resort had). They (the level devs) must've run out of thematic terrain details and simply reused existing ones, whether they made any sense or not. During the Civil War while Sofia Lamb was hiding in Persephone, the "revolt" in the Prison must've been kept secret (the Warden Nigel Weir was co-opted) or Ryan (especially later when he was definitely getting the upper hand in the Civil War) would have cut off their food or their Power/Heat if he learned the poison that was brewing there. Those weird flowing water columns all over in Persephone - pretty looking effect, but a liability (especially since they are breakable - apparently not made of Ryanium). Why not instead have had giant Lava Lamps to assist in 'calming' the inmates (or maybe driving them batshit crazy). Pretty Bioluminescent colors with psychedelic patterns based on some artifacts the Big Sisters brought back from The Surface on their Little Sister collecting expeditions -- it WAS the 60s after all. Persephone - not the most well laid out prison. Most modern prisons (like from 1880 onward) had alternate paths for the guards to traverse to safely/quickly get anywhere in the prison outside of reach of the inmates. It makes no sense for the Warden's office to be right in the middle of the cell blocks and ONLY accessible by having to go thru inmate inhabited areas. Likewise having a single security door between the Warden's office and dangerous inmates simply was not done. But then "The Plot Demands It !!!" .... --- --- --- 'The Foul Leaf : ' There sure seems to still be alot of cigarettes available in Rapture all those years later in BS2. Some of the still operating (work) farms must be growing the stuff (which BTW eats fertilizer like crazy), and Lamb's people would have to get access to those sources (perks for her loyal minions). Its funny, but running out of tobacco might have made many of the Splicers as crazy as the ADAM disease damage did. Booze is plentiful too, but refilling old bottles with rotgut or moonshine is possible (made by farmers again - it is easier than growing Tobacco). Should have in at least one container stash for a Player to find : a carton of cigarettes (10) which if consumed unknowingly/automatically should have taken the Player's health down to a smidgeon above 'dead'. A coughing fit should be added for the MMORPG. NOTE - you can put OTHER THINGS into faux-tobacco (ground cardboard) which can have various addictive effects (if Nicotine is too difficult to synthesize). --- --- --- --- --- . .